Vampire Kisses: Truth or Dare
by vampia-luva
Summary: Take our fav vampire cast, have them do crazy stuff and answer some odd questions and what do you get? HILARITY! rating may go up


_(Sorry I didn't put this up sooner. Computer was on the fritz. Anyways, here we go!)_

_Cassandra Wellz (my OC) enters and sits at her desk._

Cassandra Wellz: Welcome to the first edition of Vampire Kisses: Truth or Dare! We know vampialuva meant to put this up sooner, but lets face it, she's a spaz.

Vampialuva: I HEARD THAT! YOU ARE MY OC AND YOU WILL DO WHAT _**I**_ SAY OR YOU _WILL_ BE OUTTA HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Cassandra Wellz: *Flinches* Y-Yes, creator. Anyways, before we start, let me lay down a few rules. When you review this chapter to put in the truths and/or dares, all dares must last till the end of a chapter, there will be NO yaio (Ex. Billy x Valentine), no yuri (girl x girl), no M rated content (Ex. 7 minutes in heaven), no deaths 'cuz we don't have a reviver, no time traveling through the chapters. We don't have a time machine unless Billy Boy builds one. In that, case, only time traveling through YEARS, not chapters. No characters out of the Vampire Kisses series (Ex. Sonic the Hedgehog), no other OCs, no . . . odd couples (Ex. Traven [Trevor x Raven XP]), no marriages 'cuz no one's a divorce attorney, no multi-chapter dares 'cuz, obviously, vampialuva will forget.

Vampialuva: Hey!

Cassandra Wellz: Sorry (insert lots of sarcasm). Okay! Now that we reviewed the rules, it's time to introduce my co-host, drum roll please. *drum roll* Andi Avey! She is Lieutenant of the BVB Army's OC! Oh. By the way, I'm known as Cassy. NOT Cassandra.

_Andi Avey enters._

Andi Avey: Thanks for the intro, _Cassy. _And call me Andi. Now, to introduce the cast, please welcome *inhales deep breath* Raven, Alexander, Becky, Billy Boy, Trevor, Matt, Jagger, Luna, Valentine, Phoenix, Sebastian , Claude, Kat, Rocco, Tripp, Onyx, and Scarlet! Whew! that's a mouthful.

_Raven, Alexander, Becky, Billy Boy, Trevor, Matt, Jagger, Luna, Valentine, Phoenix, Sebastian, Claude, Kat, Rocco, Tripp, Onyx, and Scarlet enters and sits on the couches._

Raven: Hooray! Our first, or at least we hope our first, Truth or Dare! *leans over to Alexander and says through gritted teeth* Hope we don't die before chapter five.

Alexander: Ditto.

Cassy: First of all, NO one while die since we don't have a reviver and it's not covered by your insurance. Second, since this is the first chapter, we don't have any truths or dares from the readers.

Everyone: YAY!

Cassy: Yes, yes, I know. It's VERY depressing.

Everyone: HUH?

Cassy: So, while discussing about the ToD (Truth or Dare) with Lieutenant, vampialuva got some truths and dares in the processes. HOORAY!

Everyone: WHAT?

Cassy: Okay, let's get started!

Everyone: NO!

Cassy: YES! Okay, Jagger.

Jagger: *gulps*

Cassy: You have to cut off your red tips and dye your hair a bright puke green with random red and brown streaks.

_Everyone except Jagger tries to control laughter. Cassy hands Jagger a pair of scissors, a bottle of hair dye and two boxes of highlights. Two and a half hours later, Jagger comes out looking like a complete idiot. Everyone bursts into laughter. Jagger is fuming with anger._

Cassy: Oh, re-lax, Jaggy-kins. *everyone laughs some more at the ridiculous nickname* You'll be fine by the next chapter. Now it's time for more dares.

Everyone: Oh no.

Cassy: Oh, yes. Also, the cast has submitted their own dares. So, Alexander.

Alexander: *gulp*Cassy: You have to wear a _FULL_ black kitty outfit with a bell and a mask, submitted by your girlfriend, Raven. So here ya go.

_Cassy hands Alexander a bundle of black fur with a bell and a mask._

Alexander: *sigh* Well, if I must.

_Alexander returns moments later looking like a giant version of Nightmare, Raven's cat._

Cassy: Also you can only meow and not talk until this chapter is over.

Alexander: MEOW?

Cassy: Ha-ha! You catch on fast!

Alexander: *Curses in meow language*

Cassy: I did not understand that and now it's time for Raven.

Raven: *gulp*

Cassy: How come everyone's gulping? Anyway . . . Lieutenant of the BVB Army says '. . . have Raven bleach her hair! . . .'

Andi: WOO! Way to go, Lieutenant! You go girl!

Raven: *grunts* Give me the bleach!

Trevor: On the bright side, you'll look HOT as a blonde!

Alexander: Didn't the author say something about goop being dumped on blonde soccer players?

Cassy: Oh, yeah.

Trevor: Uh-oh.

_Cassy grabs a remote control similar to Sam Puckett's on iCarly. She presses a button on the remote and green slime dumps on Trevor. Everyone LTHO (Laughs Their Heads Off). After the laughing fest, Luna takes Raven to the bathroom to bleach her hair. Thirty minutes later, Raven comes out with straight, fiery red hair. And her face is as red as her hair._

Scarlet: Hey! We could be twins!

Raven: Huh. I guess we can!

Cassy: Great! Now that girl time is over, maybe we can get back to the dares.

Everyone: UGH!

Cassy: I know! Isn't great!

Everyone: WHAT?

Cassy: Now, Lieutenant wanted Luna to "streak" through the Coffin Club with her parents there . . .

Jagger and Luna: WHAT?

Cassy: But vampialuva just couldn't go for it. So we're skipping it.

Billy: *whispers to Raven* What's streaking?

Raven: *whispers back* It's something you shouldn't know until you're at least sixteen.

_Jagger whispers the meaning of streaking into Billy's ear. Billy's eyes go wide._

Cassy: Now, Sebastian says, *pick up a piece of paper* 'Alexander and Jagger have to wrestle wearing pink tutus and their hair has to in pig tails with pink bows.'

Jagger and Alexander: WHAT?

Cassy: That's what it says.

Alexander: Why would you do this, Sebastian?

Sebastian: 'Cuz you cheated at Meadville Knights! No way could your red knight be stronger than my blue knight! You HAD to have used a cheat code or something!

Alexander: Cheat codes are YOUR thing, dude!

Sebastian: Whatever. Just go do the dare.

Cassy: Here ya go , guys!

_Cassy hands the boys each a tutu and some pink hair ties. Fifteen minutes later, Alexander and Jagger come out of separate bathrooms looking like ballerinas. Again, everyone tries to hold their laughter. There is a wrestling mat on the middle of the floor and the male ballerinas stepped on to the mat for a good hour. Alexander came as the victor._

Raven: YAY! Good job on kicking Jagger's butt!

Cassy: Sorry guys! We have to cut this chapter short. Jagger has broken all the bones in his body and can't participate in any more dares until next week! We'll finish up this next week. So for you readers, remember the rules at the top and REVIEW!

_(you heard my OC. REVIEW!)_


End file.
